benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kolumna Geologiczna Kłamstwem
Jednym z fundamentów religii Ewolucji na których oparta jest jej filozofia , jest kolumna geologiczna , autorstwa Charlesa Lyell'a które którą określił w zasadach geologi z 1830 roku . Kolumna geologiczna jest czystą fantazją , kłamstwem , nigdzie na naszej Ziemi nie występuję , chyba że jedynie w kilku miejscach na całej planecie jest w takim porządku w jakim Ewolucjoniści chcą ją wiedzieć . Podział kolumny geologicznych nie ma u niego żadnego uzasadnienia , jest zmyślona . Wszystkie daty o których mówi , wszystkie okresu i ich czasy zostały zmyślone , pisał on na przykład że Karbon trwał miliony lat temu , nie mógł tego zweryfikować , wszystko wymyślił . Ani wtedy , ani dziś , nikt nie potwierdził tych rewelacji , z skąd wzięły się te wymysły ? Charlesa Lyell był prawnikiem , nienawidził Boga , tak jak wielu ludzi toczył walkę przeciw niemu , napisał on zasady geologi - wymysły , w celu walki z Biblią , gdy Karol Darwin podróżował na wyspy Galapagos zabrał z sobą Biblie i zasady Geologi , podważyło to jego wiarę . Wszystkie wielkie daty i okresy geologiczne zostały najprawdopodobniej zaczerpnięte z okultyzmu , z pogańskich misteriów , Ewolucja jest kopią nauki okultystycznej sprzedanej masą społecznym , wszystkie te wielkie okresy geologiczne istniały już w dawno w myśli wschodu według których świat ma miliardy lat . Naucza się że węgiel wytworzył się w karbonie , nie - węgiel stworzył potop około 4000 tysięcy lat temu , Potop uformował węgiel . Proces wytworzenia węgla czy ropy nie trwa jak zakłada Ewolucja olbrzymie ilości czasu , lecz bardzo krótkie okresy , a Australii w warunkach domowych ropę tworzy się z szczątek zwierzęcych , jednak oczywiście nie na masową skale ponieważ wydobycie ropy jest bardziej opłacalne niż jej przygotowanie która można uzyskać w około 20 minut . Węgiel kamienny można uzyskać od kilkunastu dni kiedy obserwujemy pierwsze oznaki zwęglania , do kilkunastu miesięcy . Profesor Guy Berthault na Uniwersytecie w Kolorado udowodnił doświadczalnie że warstwowanie skał , jakie widzimy we wspomnianej tabeli geologicznej , może powstać wyłącznie w procesie warstwowania hydrogeologicznego , kształtowanie się kolejnych warstw można zaobserwować w ciągu kilku-kilkunastu godzin , a nie milionów lat . To zostało udowodnione doświadczalnie . Gdy wymysł zwany kolumną geologiczną powstał , wiek warstw zaczęto szacować na podstawie wieku skamieniałości które się w niej znajdują a wiek skamieniałości na podstawie wieku skamielin które się w nich znajdują , to Hipokryzja i idiotyzm , droga znikąd , do donikąd " Inteligenty świecki od dawna podejrzewa błędne koło w rozumowaniu . Używanie skał do datowania skamieniałości i skamieniałości do datowania skał . Geolog nigdy nie zawracał sobie głowy odpowiedzią na to , uważając że nie warto jest trudzić się wyjaśnieniami tak długo jak działania dają rezultaty . " '- J.E O'Ruke , American Journal of Science 1976 , 276 : 51 ' " Powstała absurdalna sytuacja, że skamienieliny są datowane warstwami geologicznymi, a warstwy skamienielinami. Żadnego systemu kalibracji nie ma. Jeżeli ktoś sądzi, że datowanie przy pomocy izotopów radioaktywnych coś tu wyjaśnia, niech sięgnie do najnowszej literatury specjalistycznej na ten temat. Więcej tu wątpliwości i niezgodności niż pożytku. Daty epok geologicznych podawane w podręcznikach powstały w XIX w. i nie mają nic wspólnego z datowaniem izotopowym. " '- Profesor Doktor Habilitowany Maciej Giertych ,' ' ' ''' '''Kierownik Zakładu Genetyki Instytutu Dendrologii PAN Kórnik , " Na bezdrożach teorii Ewolucji " Według kolumny geologicznej Wapień występuje w kilku różnych warstwach . Jeżeli jednak znajdzie się kawałek wapnia , jak zostanie określone z której warstwy pochodzi ? " Skąd będziecie wiedzieć , czy to wapień z Jury i ma 100 milionów lat , czy może z kambru i ma 600 milionów lat ? " '- Scott Foresman , Earth Science 1990 , strona 138' " Darwin nie lubił okrągłych liczb , więc powiedział : " Formacje Wealden w Anglii mają 306.662.400 lat . " '- Noah to Abram the Turbulent Years , Erich von Fange , strona 116' Datowanie Potasowo Argonowe Datowanie Radioizotopowe A co z datowaniem radioizotopowym ? Podważono je setki tysięcy razy , ich błędność sięga setek tysięcy % . Bazalt z erupcji Etny ( 122 rok przed Chrystusem ) według datowania metodą argonowo-potasową ma 250 tysięcy lat . Erupcja wulkanu hawajskiego ( 1801 rok ) ma według datowania tą samą metodą 1,6 miliona lat . Datowanie skał z erupcji Góry świętej ( Według Katolicyzmu oczywiście ) Heleny metodą uranową z zakresem od 300 tys do 3 miliardów lat . Datowanie Radiowęglowe Datowanie Radiowęglowe jest bezużyteczne . " Wiek Datowanej węglem nogi mamuta wynosi 15.380 lat , podczas gdy skóra i ciało 21.300 lat . " - Harold E. Anthony , " Natures Deep Freeze " natural History , Wrzesień 1949 , strona 300 , Zobacz : In the Beginning Walt Brown Strona 124 ﻿'" Jedna część mamuta miała 29.000 lat , a inna 44.00 Lat . "' - Troy L. Pewe , Quaternary Stratigraphic Nomenclature in in Unglaciated Central Alaska , Geological Survey Professional Paper 826 ( U.S Gov. printing office , 1975 ) strona 30 W 1984 roku , wiek datowana skorupki żywego ślimaka metodą Radiowęglową wyniósł 27 tysięcy lat . - Science Vol 224 , 1984 , strona 58-61 W 1992 roku znaleziono dwa mamuty obok siebie , a więc w tej samej warstwie geologicznej . Jednego metodą radiowęglową datowano na 22,850 lat , drugiego na 16,150 lat . - Robert M. Thorson and R. Dale Guthrile , " Stratigraphy of the Colorado Creek Mammoth Locality , Alaska : Quantenary Research , Vol 37 , 1992 , cytowany również w " In the Begining " , Walt Brown Ewolucja to mit , celowe kłamstwo i oszustwo które zostało w całości obalone przez naukę ponieważ jej dogmaty wiary oparte są na czysto naturalistycznej wierze którą można obalić , co się też stało . Datowana Próbka na Alasce Metodą Radiowęglową , opublikowana w Quaternary Stratigraphic Nomenclature in Unglaciated Central Alaska , Geological Skurvey Professional Paper 862 , numer SI - 454 na stronie 30 , podany wiek próbki to 17 tysięcy 210 lat , Próbka SI-455 na 24 tysiące lat , problem polega na tym iż jest to dokładnie ta sama próbka co 454 , jest ona jedynie zbadana ponownie . Na stronie 32 , próbka 299 , wyznaczona została na 20 tyś. lat . Ta sama Próbka , przebadana ponownie , jako L-137 , została już oznaczona przez datowanie radiowęglowe na 28 tyś. lat . Wapień w Warstwach według kolumny geologicznej.png|Wapień w Warstwach według kolumny geologicznej Zasady Geologi , 1830 - Charles Lyell.png|Zasady Geologi , 1830 - Charles Lyell Datowana Próbka na Alasce Metodą Radiowęglową.png|Datowana Próbka na Alasce Metodą Radiowęglową thumb|left|250 px Kategoria:Ewolucja Kategoria:Okultyzm